Getting Into The Akatsuki
by mewsavs
Summary: Its the beginning of a new semester, and it seems like a good one. Now, the last thing I would have expected just happened. I'm now somehow stuck in a bet that I could get in the gang Akatsuki. Now I'm working my ass of to prove my worthiness.. Fml.


Title: Getting Into Akatsuki

Summery: the last thing I would expect just happened. I'm now somehow stuck in a bet that I could get in the gang Akatsuki. Now I'm working my ass of to prove my worthiness.. Fml.

Pairings: SakuraXAkatsuki SakuraXMulti

A/N: Well, here's a Naruto AU that just got in my head. Sorry if any of you feel the characters might me a little OOC, but what can I say? How can they not be? I mean, all the characters wouldn't have the same background as before, therefor, wouldn't be the same. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm not that good with 1st person POV so bear with me! :D

* * *

My names Sakura Haruno. I guess you could call me an average high school student, but I'm anything but average.. In my opinion, I'm unique. My features, and personality. Anyway, I'd like to share with you a little story. My story of getting into the Akatsuki.

It was the beginning of January and the new semester was starting. I was so excited until I made a bet that would change my life forever.

OoOoOoO

Today was a normal morning. Woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, put on my makeup (very little amount), curled my short pink hair a little and went to school. I walked because I live to close. Like 5 minutes away.

When I arrived I was tackled by my best friend, Ino. I stood there and took her blow with pride. I laughed as she pouted because she was unable to knock me over. "Whats the matter Piggy? Too tough for ya?" I said sarcastically with a smirk, folding my arms together.

"Shuddup billboard-brow! We all know your too manly to knock down with just little me. You should have joined the football team!" She yelled, sticking her little tongue out.

"I would have but you know, I didn't want Sasuke to feel like he wasn't good enough to even surpass a girl!" I say, knowing that'd make her mad.

"Sasuke-kun could beat you any day!" Ino yelled. She actually was serious. I laughed.

"Yeah right. Remember that time when we were younger and I kicked his ass? Well I bet I could now too."

"You think so?" I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was laughing at my statement and Sasuke had a pissed off look.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm kidding! I'm sure you could beat me at anything." Obviously he heard the sarcasm in my voice because he still had his "I have a stick up my ass" look.

Naruto laughed so hard he fell on the ground, holding his stomach and squeezed out the words. "I...Can't...Breathe!"

I laughed and so did Ino as he struggled to stop laughing and breath. Sasuke just glared at us all.

"Woah, what's the matter with Naruto?" Our friend Kiba asked, walking towards us with Shino and Hinata.

"He's fine." I said with an innocent smile. I looked at everyone.

Wow, you guys don't know what they look like. Okay, right now I'm gonna give you all a little idea of what people look like, starting with me, Sakura Haruno.

Well the most noticeable thing is my hair. It's pink. I know what your thinking, but hey, I like it. Anyway I have nice green eyes and pretty pale skin. I'm pretty short and I hate it. For a girl, I'd say I'm pretty tough. I can take care of myself and my friends and no one would mess with me if they knew what was good for them. I also have this "Problem". You see, I have this person, well not really a person, inside my head who occasionally says things that I wouldn't say. She's pretty much me, but not really. It's hard to explain. Anyway I call her Inner Sakura, or just Inner.

Ino has long blond hair, that's usually put up in a ponytail. She has blue eyes and is about the same height as me. She is actually really pretty. We're best friends and have been since she was little. During middle school, we had a big fight over...You're not going to believe me, but it was Sasuke. But eventually we realized how stupid it was, and put it behind us.

Sasuke has dark blackish blue hair that sorta looks like a duck's butt. We sometimes call him duckass. He has black eyes and usually has the "I'm too cool for you" look Back in kindergarten I had a crush on him till he stole my barbie and I kicked his ass. I got over it in middle school and had a crush on him, but than I realized he just wasn't the one for me and stopped. Now we're just friends.

Naruto has blond spikey hair and blue eyes. His eyes are really pretty. On each cheek are three whisker looking birthmarks(I know it's odd). The most thing that stands out the most is his big grin. His smile can make you all happy and make your day... Most of the time. We've been buds since middle school.

Kiba had brown spikey hair with the same color eyes. He has red fang like markings on his cheeks. He's sometimes a pervert but it's okay.

Shino has black spikey hair. I'm not really sure what color his eyes are because he always has sunglasses on. He's aloud to have them in school because apparently his eyes are really sensitive. He's pretty quiet.

Hinata has dark blue hair with beautiful lilac eyes. She is very sweet and is really shy. She's gotten better over the years but sometime stutters and blushes a lot. A little secret that I'll share with you is that she has a crush on Naruto! Haha well it's not really a secret because everyone knows, except for oblivious Naruto.

Now back to my story. I'll explain more of my friends when I feel like it.

0o0o0o

So we all run inside when we hear the first bell ring. We pile into Kakashi-sensei's class of English. He of course isn't in the room yet. He's always late. Teachers are supposed to set a good example but Kakashi's the least bit of a good example. He's always late and reads erotic manga's. That perv. He's probably on of my favorite teachers. Haha

I go and sit in the middle of Ino and Naruto. Sasuke is sitting behind Naruto looking out the window he's next to. I sigh. I'm not in the mood for school, but really, who is?

Oh wait, maybe Lee. Rock Lee that is. He's one of our junior friends. He's always so happy and energetic. He looks forward for school because there's this gym teacher who's his father and their both pretty insane.

I smile a little and shake my head. Ino looks a me and raises an eyebrow. I smirk and stick my tongue out at her than mouth the word pig. She glares and mouths billboard brow. I glare a death glare but stop when I hear the door close.

We both look up and watch a fairly tall man with longish hair that was tied back into a small ponytail walk towards Kakashi-sensei's desk. He set some papers on the desk. He was dressed in the school uniform.

**Damn!** My inner smirked and fist pumped. **He's sexyyyy~**

"Who's that?" Ino asked me.

"Well he's diffidently not Kakashi-sensei." I said while starring at him. Well more like ogling.

"No shit." Ino said while she glared at me for my sarcastic comment.

"Guys that's Sasuke's bro!" Naruto said with a surprised look.

"That's Itachi?" Ino and I both whisper yelled so no one could hear us.

"Wow, I've only seen him from afar and a couple years ago when he was with Sasuke." I said looking back at him. "Mmmmm" I said with a smirk. Ino nodded in agreement.

I than heard a low growl from behind Naruto. We all looked back to see a sneering Sasuke. His fists were clenched.

"Sasuke hates his brother." Naruto whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask, but Naruto didn't have time to answer.

"Hello class. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi is sick today and will be for about a week and I was asked to sub this class since this is my free period."

"Doesn't that mean your a student?" A kid in the back yelled.

"Yes, I'm a senior." Itachi replied.

"Than how are you a sub?" the same kid asked. Idiot.

"Because there aren't many subs here and since I've been a straight A student since ever Tsunade asked me too."

"Smart ass." The kid mumbled so Itachi couldn't hear.

**Wow smart and hot!** Inner squealed in the back of my head.

"pffft."

I look over and Naruto is muffling his giggles. I raise my eyebrow, but than looked at Sasuke and realized immediately why. Sasuke had a really funny looking angry face on. He really must hate Itachi. I don't blame him. I mean, look at Sasuke and than Itachi. Sasuke is hot and stuff but Itachi is a whole different level of hot.

I smile and glance at Itachi. He picks up a clipboard and starts reading the names off for attendance. He calls my name and I raise my hand with a big grin and say "Here!" I yell. He looks up at me and my heart melts when he smiles a little and than goes back to the clip board.

All too soon the class ended. I nudged Ino and said, ".Ever!"

"I totally agree." Ino says while we gather our things.

I turn to see Sasuke still have that "I have a stick up my ass" look. I stop myself from laughing. Silly Duckass.

We all leave the class and go into the hallway of despair (just kidding). I go to my locker to get my stuff for the next class. Hinata's locker is right next to mine so I have someone to talk to.

"So Hina-chan, are you ever gonna get the guts to ask Naruto on a date?" I ask. She turns red and pokes her fingers together.

"I-I don't think h-he likes me like t-that..." She stuttered with a sad expression.

"Well I think he does. He just doesn't realize it yet. You know how his completely oblivious to things like that." I say.

She smiles a little and we hear the warning bell to get to class. We say our goodbyes and I head to my next class.

I go to my next class which is algebra 1 300. Usually sophomores don't take that. Yeah I'm a smart kid. Its because while I was in middle school I got another crush on Sasuke. Yeah I know I'm silly. Anywho I wanted to be smart to impress him.

Anyway I only know two people in that class and that's Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga.

Neji is Hinata's cousin. He's a junior like my friends Tenten, Rock Lee, Kankuro, and Tamari.. He has long brown hair that's tied back in a really low pony tail. He has lilac eyes. He wears a head band to "be cool". Haha I'm kidding. I dunno why he wears it.

Shikmaru is probably one of the smartest people I know. Although the sad part is he's so lazy he doesn't really put much effort into things. He has brown hair that's put back into a spickey pony tail. He has black eyes.

So I walk into the classroom and sit next to Shikamaru. His head is on his desk as always. I turn and look at Neji who was starring out the window. I shrugged and looked at our teacher Asuma-sensei. He was writing something down. I sighed and pit my head down in boredom

The class came and went in a series of boredom events. Learned nothing new to me. Oh how I wish I wasn't so smart. Boy does that sound conceded but it's true! I'm a smarty pants! The horror!

I walk with Shikamaru to our next class. "So Shikamaru. I was wondering if you and Tamari are going out yet." I ask. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Go out with that troublesome woman? Your crazy." He said.

"Just a little. But I can tell you both have a thing for each other so you should just go out."

"You don't know what your talking about you troublesome woman."

"Your just shy." I say with a smirk. He blushes a little and ignores my comment.

Next class is art. They say the teacher is actually a student that's a senior. I think it's because our last one died last year. At least that's what I heard.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro are in the class with me.

"Heyyyy Sakura-channn!" Naruto yells as he waves his hand at me like an idiot. I smile and go and sit at the table he's at along with all our friends.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down.

Everyone greets me back. My curiosity gets the best of me and my eyes immediately search for the teacher.

I see a large desk and sitting at it is a man with shortish red hair and amber eyes.

He's quite handsome.

I stare at him for a moment until I hear something that makes me eavesdrop on the people chatting behind me.

"That's Sasori. He's a senior and he's also in the Akatsuki! I can't believe they allow him to be a teacher here!" Some chick at the next table says

"I hear that the Akatsuki is a gan that beat people up and kill them for money!"

"I hear they've killed people!'

"I heard they had beaten a guy up so bad he's been in a comma for years!"

I stopped listening after that. Stupid rumors. I bet those are total lies. I sigh. People these days are so stupid. I look at Naruto who is fighting with Kiba who's better at something or something like that. I smile but immediently my attention turns to Sasori who stands up after the bell rings. "Hello class. My name is Sasori. You may call me whatever you like as long as it isn't disrepectful. As you may already know I am a senior here. I was assigned to be the art teacher because I am not only great with art, I love it also. Now I will call your names."

'**wow! He's so cool and collected**!' My inner self squealed. I couldn't help but agree with her. After rollcall we learned about colors. Yes, colors. Something kindergartners learn. We're highschoolers! Well it turns out there's a lot more to it than what we've learned before. But hey a rainbow is still a rainbow. I think I'm gonna love this semester.

* * *

All done chapter one! I hope all that read it enjoyed it3 Please review if you do!


End file.
